


Fond Fondue Fondling

by Dodo



Series: The Cheese Stands Alone [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Crack, Fondling, Fondue, Inflation, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Life as a lone mozzarella stick can be hard, luckily Steve has his eye on a handsome Wedge, will he fondue his apple of his eye?





	Fond Fondue Fondling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/gifts).



> Pear wanted some cheese making out, someone wanted cheese on their cobbler it wasn't clint

Steve was a newcomer to the fridge, the thick mozzarella stick was greeted with a small party in the meat and cheese bin. It was there he saw a cheese full of eyes, he fell really hard for that cheese. Which was ironic considering that cheese didn’t bat a single eye at him. To busy chatting up a salami and prowling around with some blue cheese.

Steve felt it was due to his thinness all the other cheeses had robust bodies. Thick and full body of flavor and Steve was just a mild cheese, and in the string form so he would cleave off into strings. No actual shavings his uses were limited. He was just a snack. The other cheese was clearly not interested.

He sulked in the back of the bin for a while. Then one day someone was trying to shove another cured meat into the already packed drawer, he fell from the drawer down into the next shelve. The shelve that held butter and other miscellaneous things. They were nice, and somewhat welcoming. Thats is where he met Bucky a jar of apricot preservatives and a few other fruits.

He spent a good amount of time with the raspberry Natasha and the blackberry Clint, they were apparently something of an ‘item’. Steve could see it, they both seemed to enjoy some of the less finer things in life, like chaos. Clint definitely had a knack for it when he started the fruit rebelion with the grapes, the lemons and limes were very disgruntled over the whole thing. Natasha had managed to pull enough strings that Clint never got in trouble. Steve made sure to visit them occasionally not wanting to get drawn into that sort of lifestyle, sticking mostly to Bucky who was a much safer option.

Steve thought Bucky was swell for putting up with him. Bucky’s tough love towards the mozzarella stick, helped Steve come into his own in the fridge. Every now and then he’d look up and see the cheese and meat drawer. He could see them shuffling around, looking through the clear bin walls to see if he could see that hole filled cheese. He still liked it, deciding if he ever got back up there he’d confront the other and confess.

Like Buck said get it out and over, and you won’t have to worry too much on it cause what done is done. Getting back up there was going to be a problem or so Steve thought. One day while he was looking up at the bin wistfully eyeing that holey cheese from below; shamefully thinking even’t the cheese’s rinde was attractive. The caramelized cheese in the bin was tripped by some pastrami and fell down and was facing Steve.

The caramelized cheese was named Rhodey and after that he came down from the drawer, to bring Steve back up.  
“Tony has been sulking ever since you disappeared. That cheese has more holes all the common sense fell out ages ago. He was trying to impress you at the party. Can you come up and see him? So I don’t have to listen to him anymore.”  
Steve perked up Tony sounded like he was the cheese with the eyes. He agreed to come up, saying farewell to Bucky who scoffed.

“You can just look down and see me, it's not forever.”  
Bucky was right of course and Steve felt silly for saying goodbye, but Bucky was grinning at him. Sometimes Bucky was a bit of a jerk. Rhodey got along a bit to well with Bucky, while Steve was letting the others know where he was going as a heads up.

They got back into the drawer with relative ease, one of the cured meats had offered his length to aid in getting back in. Rhodey had called it Happy, but Steve wasn’t sure if that was the name of the meat or not. He wisely nodded and gave thanks and followed Rhodey as they made it to the back of the drawer.

Tony was there looking a bit under the weather, it could be the dimness of the fridge. The wedge’s sides were sloped towards the ground and there was a chuff from Rhodey.  
“Alright, stop feeling sorry for yourself. I found him.”  
Steve was pushed forward and the edges of the wedge lifted up, Tony turned so his deepest eyes were facing Steve.  
“I’m Tony, I say you at the welcome party and I uh…. Tried to show off.”

Steve smiled softly  
“I’m Steve, I thought you weren’t interested. I really like your eyes.”  
Tony perked up even more.  
“I like how tall and strong you are! You managed to live outside the drawer!”  
Steve felt like that was nothing, but decided to omit that in favor of sliding next to tony and chatting about his adventure out of the drawer. Tony hung on to his words as he described his first time meeting Bucky, how he was scared at first but Bucky really just looked tough. He was sweet as the preserves within his body.

Tony spent some time talking about life in the drawer, and while he had Pepper the pepperoni, Happy the bratwurst, and Rhodey the caramelized cheese something was missing. He was quick to add Steve among his friends though, hestentily offering the idea of them both going down to see Bucky whenever Steve wanted to. Steve patted the side of tony with some of his strings hoping to reassure the other that he’d like that very much.

Surprisingly that was what they did the very next day, Tony had been eager to see Steve’s friends after he’d shown off Steve for the rest of the previous day. Using Happy as a bridge to get back down, Steve showed his wedge boyfriend around. Bucky had snorted and rolled his eyes, calling them love birds. They visited Nat and clint too, the two had over a one eyed potato from the bottom drawer. He was an acquired taste and didn’t get along with Tony. 

They left the raspberry and blackberry with the cranky potato after it was apparent to Steve that Natasha was enjoying the rabble rouse and Clint was just instigating it. Not wanting to see Tony fight against a potato that would most likely soil everything, just based on his earth dirt smell. It took him a bit of time, and some stroking to get Tony to calm down.

As they made their way back up to the drawer, the door to the fridge opened and Tony was ripped from Steve. Steve threw himself at Tony they’d finally gotten together and he wasn’t going to let anyone tear them apart. Steve was caught and placed on top of Tony, in a pot of some sort.  
“Oh thank god Steve!”  
Tony hugged Steve, in near hysterics about the whole thing.

Tony eventually started touching Steve, all over. Steve sighed it felt really good, and if they were going to be stuck in this pot they might as well have the alone time most foods in the fridge could only dream about. Steve ran his strings up against Tony’s sides figuring out which one was the most sensitive based on his wiggles.

Steve gently fondled one of Tony’s wholes with some of his strings, observing how Tony shuddered under him.  
“Mmmm Steve that feels real nice.”  
Tony carefully drags one of his corners along the cleavage line in Steve’s body causing him to tremble as well and lean against Tony.  
“Ah, Tony!”

The wedge bends a bit trying to hold Steve closer to his body.  
“Steve we should fuck right here, I want you in me. Penetrate all my eyes!”  
Steve wobbled he’d been thinking about it but as Tony spoke it he found himself weak.  
“Gosh I love you Tony.”

Steve slid down to the base of the pot, feeling oh so warm as he stuck a larger portion of his body into one of Tony’s eyes. Feeling Tony tremble around him and cry out his declaration of love. He was so tight and slick, Steve pressed more of his stings into tony trying his best to fill Tony up as his lover had requested.

“Mmm Steve this feels so good, I’m full of you and I’m deliciously warm!”  
Steve moaned at Tony’s word he too was warm but it was a good warm, Steve equated it to the warmth of love. He pulled out and started thrusting into Tony’s larger hole with the ticker part of his body. His thinner strings where weaving in and out of Tony’s other eyes seeking a better purchase but also to stimulate Tony.

Tony jerked under his ministrations, pressing into Steve as he thrusted into Tony. The corner closest to Steve occasionally slid up his line of cleavage when they met in the thrust causing Steve to really lose sight of what he was doing for a few precious seconds. Tony capitalized on this and would tighten up his holes, pulling Steve in for a quick smooch before Steve would get back under control.

They worked together so beautifully Steve could see that in their lovemaking Tony was starting to loose his wedge shape and become less angular. Steve could feel a great heat swell inside himself as he pressed his thick body deeper into Tony, as they gasped together in the hot pot of love. There was some squelching as Steve pushed even deeper into Tony, His body was nearly all the way inside of Tony.  
“Yes! Steve! I am full of you!”

Tony quivered and jerked his body moving around Steve’s felt wonderful and Steve also came. Together they rode out their climax. Bodies melding together from the heat of their lovemaking. Steve sighed into the inner side of Tony whispering sweet nothings. He never felt so good, he clearly belonged with Tony they essentially completed each other.

It was the warmth from there love making.They had made such a good time the separation from what was Tony or Steve was blurred they were one in the great fondue pot. It was exhilarating for Steve, he could feel Tony around him, they coalesced into one cheese. Never to be apart, always together they could easily reassure each other with a gentle nudge. 

The pot tipped over from something clattering on the table. Tony giggled as Steve followed him in a fluid motions right over the lip of the pot. Steve pressed a few kisses on the giggling section of cheese as they flowed out and onto some warm and crispy pastry. It smelt nicely of fall and apples, was it a pie or a cobbler? Steve thought, as they spread themselves over the expanse of pastry. Somewhere above them there was an utterance from a man dressed in purple carrying a bow.  
“ Ah, cheese No.”


End file.
